


Special

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F, seriously these idiots need to learn how to talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: "It reminds me I was special, once."orWhat should have happened after Beca quit her job.





	Special

_Shit._

Beca was more concerned with the fact that quitting her job put paying the rent in jeopardy than the fact that quitting could put her career dreams in danger. Not that producing for a talentless dipshit that wouldn't know quality work if it kicked him in the dick (and breaking his hand in the process since that seemed to be where he kept it at all times) was anywhere on her list of career dreams.

_Fuck._

She stood staring at the building she was likely going to get evicted from in the next couple months. She was sure Amy would land on her feet, she had a knack for it. She was far less certain about herself and Chloe. Chloe's parents were already paying her tuition for vet school, and her internship was paid but it was so few hours after her classes that she could only help out with groceries now and then. And Beca was a talented producer, but she didn't have nearly the clout to get away with quitting a label with no notice over dealing with a “difficult” artist. Today was going to be a black mark.

_Dammit._

Beca slid her key into the lock hoping nobody was home yet. She didn't feel like dealing with the reality of the situation just yet. She cracked the door open and heard Amy humming to herself.

_So much for that idea. Fuck it._

Beca swung the door open and charged into the tiny one-room apartment.

“I did it. I finally quit my job.” Beca announced as she started to pace while unloading. “I'm free. I never have to go back to that place and deal with those idiots ever again.”

Beca heard the toilet flush and she spun just in time to see the clothes rack, that acted as the room divider between Amy's bed and the foldout couch she and Chloe shared, roll out of the way. Amy was still humming as she stepped into view, which was when Beca spotted her earbuds.

“Hey Shawshank. You're home early.” Amy said as she pulled the earbuds from her ears. “Wait. Something's wrong. You don't look happy like you usually do when you ditch work.”

“I finally did it.” Beca exhaled.

“You murdered someone?” Amy said as a disturbingly delighted smile spread across her face.

“No. I quit my job.”

“What? You got fired? Come here.” Amy grabbed Beca in a bear hug and wrestled her over to Beca's bed.

“No! Let go!” Beca whined as they bounced. “I didn't get fired. I quit. I hated that place and everybody there. I wasn't even actually a producer. I'd spend weeks working on making something that was worth listening to that would get people listening. Then these idiots would bitch and moan until my boss sided with them and we just threw out all the work I did and released the hunk of shit they brought to us in the first place. I was going nowhere in that job. The only thing that job was doing was making me hate music.”

“That's ok. Let it out.” Amy said as she awkwardly tried to pet Beca.

“Amy, let me go.” Beca grumbled.

“Hey guys!” Chloe's voice came from the opening door. Beca used the distraction to escape Amy's grasp. “Why aren't you ready?”

“Ready for what?” Beca said as she scrambled to her feet. Then her eyes landed on Chloe as she pulled off her jacket. “And why the hell are you wearing _that?”_ Beca pointed a finger in disgust at Chloe's old Bellas 'flight attendant' uniform.

“I wore it to work. Under my scrubs.” Chloe tried for a chipper smile.

“Oh sweety why?” Beca grimaced.

“Because it reminds me I was special, once.” Chloe sighed through her forced smile. “And we-”

_“Once? ONCE?!?”_ Beca wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the adrenaline of quitting her horrible job. Maybe it was something else. Either way, she felt something inside her snap. “Chloe Elizabeth Beale, don't you _dare!”_

Chloe jumped at the outburst. In all the years they had known each other this was only the third time Beca had been upset enough to three name her.

“You always have been, are, and _always_ will be special!” Beca snapped as she stomped the four steps across the apartment to stand face to face with the redhead.

Chloe quickly glanced over at Amy, who was still sitting on the fold out bed but now had her phone out, to see if the Australian had also heard the very loud but unspoken _'to me'_ that punctuated Beca's statement. The smirk on Amy's face confirmed she heard it too.

“You are completely amazing. You are breathtakingly beautiful. You are insanely talented. You are far smarter than you give yourself credit for and infinitely smarter than you let other people see. You are, without a doubt, the most incredible person I have ever been lucky enough to meet.” Beca continued to inch forward as she ranted. “And I will personally beat the shit out of _anybody_ that even for a second makes you feel like anything less than the most amazing person on the planet.”

Chloe stared into the steely blue eyes of the woman she had been in love with for nearly as long as they had known each other before surging forward. She grabbed Beca's face in both hands and crashed their lips together. After several seconds she realized Beca wasn't kissing her back. She slowly pulled back to find Beca's wide eyes staring unblinking at her. The brunette was standing stock still.

“Oh. Oh gosh. I'm sorry.” Chloe mumbled as she backed up. “I...I'm gonna...I'll see you guys at the reunion.”

Chloe dashed out the door, not even grabbing her purse on the way out.

Beca stood for several more moments, not even the slamming of the door had an effect on her. Finally, the sound of numerous rapid-fire alerts from Amy's phone snapped Beca out of her stupor.

“What the fuck just happened?” Beca finally said as she turned around to face Amy.

Amy just cocked an eyebrow and made a face that screamed _'are you really that stupid?'_

Beca's fingers slowly drifted up to her lips. Her eyes went wide again and she looked back up at Amy. The blonde just nodded at the door and went back to typing on her phone. Beca turned on her heel, yanked open the door, and bolted for the stairs. She was a flight and a half of stairs down when she half registered Amy yelling “Were you raised in a barn?” and the sound of a door slamming.

Beca barreled out the front door of their building, turned towards the closest subway station, and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She caught a glimpse of red hair on the far side of a crosswalk as she zipped between slow-moving pedestrians.

“Chloe! Wait!” Beca shouted as she dashed into the street to a cacophony of car horns.

“Jesus Beca!” Chloe snapped as she yanked the brunette up onto the sidewalk. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking too much. That was the problem.” Beca started quickly. “That's not the way I ever pictured that going. I'm so sorry.”

“You were thinking too much about running out into traffic? What the hell Becs? You scared the hell out of me!”

“It's just that you are _so_ far out of my league. Like I would have to fly halfway around the world just to find a country that was airing a game on tv. I never in a million years thought that was gonna happen.”

“What the hell are you talking about Beca?”

“I mean look at you.” Beca said as she turned Chloe to face her reflection in a darkened shopfront window. “You are Chloe motherfuckin Beale. And I'm just...” Beca gestured weakly at her reflection before finally shrugging and sighing in defeat. “...me.”

“Aca-scuse _you?”_ Chloe spun on Beca. “ _You_ are Beca mother-effin Mitchell. _You_ are the incredible one. _You_ are the one that is stunningly beautiful. _You_ are the one that is so talented that I don't even know how to describe it. _You_ are the one that is better than that job you hate and the people that don't appreciate you. _You_ are the one that has made me a better person every single day since we met. And if you think I am going to let anybody, _including_ you, talk trash about the woman I love then you've got another thing coming.”

Beca slowly, hesitantly, haltingly reached out and brushed away the remnants of tears still clinging to Chloe's cheek. Then in less than a heartbeat, Beca's hand curled around the back of Chloe's neck and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss Chloe didn't hesitate to return. Beca's fingers quickly curled in red locks trying to pull Chloe somehow closer. Chloe's hands found Beca's hips and did the same, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Beca wasn't sure which one of them moaned, and she didn't really care. All she did care about in that moment was making it happen again.

A body bumping into them and pushing them up against the shop window broke the spell and reminded them they were still standing on the sidewalk a block from their apartment. Beca found sky blue eyes staring at her as they both panted trying to catch their breath.

“God Becs.” Chloe finally said. “I have been waiting for that to happen since the activities fair.”

“The activi...fuuuuuuuuck.” Beca dropped her head to Chloe's shoulder.

“What? What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I just owe myself 7 years worth of ass kickings.” Beca groaned.

Chloe stood silent for several moments, before finally erupting with laughter. She pulled Beca's face back to hers and placed a light kiss on the brunette's lips.

“I have a better idea.” Chloe said with the mischievous twinkle in her eye Beca had come to love and fear in equal measure. “Why don't we go back upstairs, send Amy ahead to the reunion, and start getting caught up on 7 years worth of other activities that we could have been doing all this time instead?”

“Yeah. That sounds much better.”

 

They never did make it to the reunion.

 


End file.
